Cat'sNeeds
by loganX5
Summary: Sam proves she can take care of Cat's needs. Set after #PeezyB. Puckentine.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam & Cat.**

**Warning: Contains depictions of consensual f/f sex.**

**A/N: Being such a dedicated Cam shipper, I wasn't sure I would ever be able to write a Puckentine story, but the events of #PeezyB made it just too tempting to resist. Credit goes to Gears and Wires for inspiring me to try my hand at this 'ship. Takes place after the conclusion of #PeezyB.**

"Okay bye, boys! And don't worry about the partial amnesia. Sam assures me the memory-loss is only temporary." Cat waved goodbye to the two little terrors whom she'd been babysitting - and whom I'd made to sleep through the last two hours courtesy of the infamous and ever-reliable 'elbow-pinch' - and closed the front door. She turned around to face me, and leaned against the wood at her back. "Will they really be alright?" she asked me.

"Ehh," I answered noncommittally, as I stood behind the kitchen counter finishing the last of my lukewarm chicken. Side-effects of the elbow-pinch could include (but were not limited to) partial memory-loss, which was temporary (most of the time, anyway). So what if they couldn't remember the last couple of hours (or days) of their life? They were young; they had plenty more hours and days to come. Go make some new memories. "They'll be fine," is what I _actually_ told Cat.

My little red-headed roommate continued to stand by the door, fidgeting with her hands anxiously, looking like she wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what, or whether she should. I suspected it wasn't the fate of the two little maniacs we'd just farewelled that was really bothering her. I sighed and wiped my greasy hands clean. It was my fault she was upset, and I knew I still had some work to do to make it right.

I'd been neglecting her these last few days - leaving her to do all the work for the babysitting business by herself; all the work around the house (aah! Who am I kidding? I never do any work around the house anyway); but worse, I was leaving her _alone_ every day, for most (if not all) of the day. And Cat never dealt well with being by herself.

Coming home and seeing her acting all domestic with another woman was my wake-up call. The surge of crazed jealousy that followed was my reminder of how much Cat had come to mean to me, and how much I didn't want to lose her. That should have been _me_ in Mindy's place, making Cat smile. Taking care of her 'needs.' Don't think I didn't notice the way Mindy was making eyes at Cat! I knew _exactly_ what 'needs' that blonde biatch wanted to 'take care of.' And what type of a name is 'Mindy' anyway?!

I'd let myself be seduced by the fame and the money (okay, so the potential fame and money) of being Peezy B's assistant - I didn't even like the guy! But no way was I gonna stand by and let some little goody-goody home-wrecker steal my girl away right from under me! You mess with Mama's girl, you get the elbow-pinch and then wake up in Acapulco. So now _Mindy_ can be the one to follow Peezy B around and cater to his ridiculous whims. And I wanted to show Cat that I was perfectly capable of taking care of her needs…

I walked around the kitchen bench and into the living-room. Cat pushed herself up off the door, and started walking towards me, meeting me halfway.

I reached out a hand and gently stroked up and down her arm. "I'm sorry I neglected you," I said simply.

She smiled at me. "You're forgiven," she answered, just as simply.

"Promise me from now on you won't babysit with any other girl but me?" I requested.

"Fine. As long as you promise to help out more. And that you won't go joining the entourages of any more obnoxious rap singers."

"I think I can manage that." I reached down and snagged her pink 'hat' hat off the little table beside the couch, and placed it on her head at a jaunty angle, eliciting a small giggle.

"So you _do_ like my 'hat' hat?" she asked playfully.

I leaned close and murmured in her ear: "I'd like it a lot more if it was the _only_ thing you were wearing…"

She gave a little gasp of mock-indignation. "Samantha Puckett!" Yeah, she manages to get my name right when she has the right motivation…

I took hold of her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her soft, full lips. She melted into my embrace, leaning against me, her arms encircling my waist. We both let out happy sighs when we broke apart. I looked into her large, warm, chocolate-brown eyes, and couldn't see any residual anger. Only love, and a little bit of mischief. I knew we were okay again. I leaned in once more to kiss the smile on her lips, reacquainting myself with the taste of her sweet mouth. We hadn't been spending much time together lately because of my stupid job, and I wondered how I didn't realise sooner how much I missed this. Missed her. Missed holding her in my arms. Missed the taste and smell and feel and warmth of her.

I sat myself down on the couch, tugging her gently down with me. She happily climbed into my lap, straddling me so that we faced each other and could continue kissing. I pushed her hooded cardigan off her shoulders. She shrugged out of it and it fell to the floor behind her. I ran my hands along her bare arms for a second, before needing more. I lifted her blouse over her head, knocking the 'hat' hat askew. But as soon as she was out of the blouse, I plonked the hat back on her head, visor to one side so it didn't bump against my forehead as we made out. She laughed, which turned into a sigh as I ran my fingers along the skin of her sides and stomach.

Next to go was her bra, leaving her naked from the waist up. I rubbed my palms over her small breasts, feeling the nipples harden against my hands. I tweaked them with my thumbnails, and she threw her head back and gasped. I took the opportunity to place a couple of kisses on her neck. She leaned back slightly in my arms, inviting me to suckle on her boobs, which I obligingly did, lavishing a generous amount of attention on each one.

I picked her up in my arms, and laid her full-length on the couch, shifting myself out of the way in the process. Kneeling on the floor beside her, I dropped a quick little kiss between her breasts, and then another on her belly-button, before my fingers undid the fastener on her jeans. I divested her of her sneakers, then pulled the jeans down her legs and off. I went back to kissing her, my fingers playing lightly along the flesh of her abdomen, just above the waistband of her pink panties. I tugged gently on the elastic, and Cat lifted her hips up to allow me to take them off her.

I took a moment to gaze at her exquisite beauty, as she lay before me now gloriously naked. Except of course, for the hat - I'd been right; it looked great on her when it was the _only_ thing she was wearing…

I traced random patterns with my fingertips over her thighs and hip-bones, then slid a finger between her folds, feeling the wetness that had accumulated there. She let out tiny whimpers and sighs as I slowly stroked her.

I pushed a finger into her tight passage, going slowly to give her time to get used to it. I began sliding my finger in and out of her, gradually picking up the pace as her body's responses became more obvious. I had a wonderful view of her flushed, bronze skin, twitching muscles, and lustful expression.

When I judged her ready, I added a second finger inside her. She moaned loudly as my digits filled her, and I began pumping them faster. I started using the fingers of my other hand to rub her clit, propelling her towards her climax.

"Nnghh! Oh Sam! Ohh!" I watched in delight as her toes curled and her hips bucked upwards as she rode out her orgasm, feeling her tighten and pulse around my fingers at the same time. She relaxed back onto the couch and lay there panting. I quickly wiped my fingers on my top - it was spattered with chicken grease and was headed for the laundry hamper anyway - then finally took that stupid hat off her so I could kiss her properly. She threw her arms around my neck and swiftly pulled me in for a close hug. I still wasn't much of a hugger, but I made an exception for post-coital afterglow.

When she let me go and saw that I was still holding her hat, she burst into a fit of giggles, and took it from me. "I think it's _your_ turn to wear the hat," she said.

"Yeahh… Naah. The hat's your thing."

"But I wanna see what _you_ look like wearing the hat and nothing else." She pouted.

"Mama ain't wearing no hat that says 'hat', kid."

"Are you sure?" She sat up and turned to face me. "Maybe I can convince you." She placed one hand on my hip, then ran it up under my top to rub against the bare skin of my side. "You know, I can be _very_ persuasive…"

"Well, here's an idea: I got all night - how about you spend it _trying_ to convince me, and I'll let you know when you succeed."

Cat smiled seductively at me. "'Kay'kay," she said in her flintiest voice.

Well this had certainly gone easier than I thought. One of the many things I love about Cat - she doesn't hold a grudge. Especially not once her needs are taken care of.

"But what if I get discouraged?" Cat continued, putting on a sexy pout. "Will you do your best to 'motivate' me to keep trying?"

"Oh yeah," I said with conviction. "I got all sorts of ideas how I can motivate you."

I pulled her to her feet and started leading her towards the bedroom. It would make a much more suitable locale for the motivational activities we both had in mind.


End file.
